It's Only Ever Been You
by haa 4eva
Summary: J&M fic. When Sam comes back to the Bay for the second time and Martha deals with the fact that she is back with Jack. Will she ever get another chance at happiness? Also RicMattie CassieJules
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction and I am new to the site, any suggestions or what I can do to make the story better, feel free to mention. Please give it a chance – I'm getting used to it and as I said it before it's my first one. Please let me know if I have forgotten anything!! Enjoy!!**

**Story Title: **It's Only Ever Been You

**Type of story: **Medium  
**Main Characters: **Martha, Jack, Cassie, Jules and others  
**Genre: **Mixture  
**Does story include spoilers: **Maybe slight if any

**Any warnings: **(SC) Sexual Content (L) Language  
**Summary**: Based when Sam comes back to the Bay for the second time and Martha deals with the fact that she is back with Jack and struggles to let go of her feelings and move on. Will she ever get another chance at happiness with the man she loves?

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hi Colleen, I'll get a medium bucket of French fries and four of Leah's famous chicken burgers thanks". Jack smiled at Colleen as she nodded while writing the order on a piece of paper.

"No worries Constable Holden, won't be a sec. You must be so happy that Sam and Rory are back. I never thought you would be able to get over Martha, you two were so on love" smiled Colleen has she dreamily thought to months and months back.

"Yes Colleen I am very happy" sighed Jack, he was praying that Irene or Leah would come out with the food soon.

"I was thinking yourself…" Colleen began, but she was soon cut off by Leah.

"There's your order Jack enjoy!" smiled Leah.

"I will don't worry" Jack smiled.

"Thank God she came when she did" Jack muttered under his breathe.

Just as he was about to walk out, he stopped in his tracks when he heard two girls laughing and carrying on. He turned around and emerging from the diner kitchen he saw Martha and Cassie.

"Oh hey Jack what ya doin?", exclaimed Cassie

"Nothing much, just taking dinner home to Sam and Rory" he replied, even though he kept his eyes locked with Martha's.

"What's new?" Martha mumbled.

"I'll just pretend you didn't say that" he said smugly before turning away from Martha and focusing his attention onto Cassie.

"Anyway gotta go before Luc comes begging for food" he chuckled and walked away.

"When are you going to tell him?" Cassie asked Martha

"Not yet I need time" snapped Martha

"Girl, you've had time" Cassie laughed "You've had weeks. Ever since the boating trip you could have told him".

"Cass you told me this was going to be a 'Jack-free' night" Martha rolled her eyes. "You wanted me to get out of the house and get my mind off Jack and that's exactly what I'm doing, but you keep questioning me on when I'm going to tell him"

"Ok, ok, ok" Cassie replied shocked by her outcome. "Lets go grab dinner in Yabbie Creek and see that new movie"

Martha nodded in agreement, linked arms with Cassie and walked out from the diner towards the car.

* * *

"Babe, I'm home sorry I took so long, Colleen and her conversation-making" Jack laughed as he placed dinner on the table, "She just goes on and on and on, but she says the same thing every time I see her. I think she needs some lessons on how to maintain one". He didn't bother telling Sam the real reason he took a bit longer.

"Hey, I know she can be gossipy and stick her noise into other peoples business, but the woman has got a heart of gold" said Sam.

"Since when do you start sticking up for Colleen Smart?" Jack questioned as he took Sam into a warm embrace.

"Hey at least I'm nicer than you Mr" scoffed Sam. "Anyway lets dig our way into this dinner before Luc comes around"

"Ah ya to late!! I'm already here. Oooo I love Leah's burgers and fries" Luc said while examining the food that lay on the table.

"Mate why don't you go home and have one of dads frozen dinners?" Jack said while pushing Luke towards the door.

"C'mon Jack we all know what dads frozen dinners are like. Annie and Geoff are having a meeting with Mr Fisher and god don't I feel so sorry for them" Lucas muttered

"Well can't you have dinner with Mattie?" Jack asked.

"Nah, Mattie's over at Ric's. Who knows what they're doing, probably makin-

"Luc, why do you care anyway?" Jack asked.

"Well excuse me, if I remember correctly you're the one who asked" answered Luc.

"Whatever" scoffed Jack

"What are you laughing at?" Jack asked as he turned around to face Sam who was struggling to hold her giggles in.

"Nothing" Sam managed to say "Just you two bickering at each other- Imagine if your dad was here, he would be…"

"Don't even go there" Lucas interrupted rolling his eyes as he grabbed a plate a started filling it with food.

Jack was just about to tell Luc to get lost, but Luc bet him to it.

"Mmmm. This great. Have to ask Leah for the recipe" Lucas said dreamingly.

"Luc?" Rory began "I don't think Leah is going to want to give you her recipe"

"And why do you say that?" Luc asked.

"Well I mean lets face the fact. If you make Leah's burgers you'll ruin them and then after that Leah's famous chicken burgers will be history" Rory answered laughing.

"Whatever" scoffed Lucas as he got up with his plate of food and walked towards to the couch, clearly fed up with this nonsense.

Jack laughed silently to himself as he watch Luc crack it with himself and Rory After his divorce to Martha he thought his life would just get worse, but it only got better. Sam and Rory came into his life and for that he was grateful.

But a knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'll get it" called Jack.

The knocks got louder and louder.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming" called Jack.

"Oh Jack there's been a terrible accident" Sally cried as she and Ric came face to face with Jack.

"We've got to get to the hospital now mate" Ric said to Jack.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Who was in the accident? And will they be O.K?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have taken so long for updating. I have been on a long holiday seeing family up north. Thanks for your reviews, enjoy the next chapter!**

Sally rushed through the double doors closely followed by Jack and Ric. She was panicking and wasn't sure what exactly happened and what was going to happen. Around the corner, appeared Rachel with a sad look on her face.

"Rach, what happened are they ok?" asked a deeply concerned Ric.

"Well" Rachel slowly began "Another car went through a red light and before Martha could see it, they had already smashed. We suspect Cassie has a bad concussion and some deep cuts and bruises, and Martha, well Martha is in a worse state".

"Well what's wrong with her?" questioned Ric.

"She has cuts and bruises as well, but the bang to her head might have had severe effects on her brain."

"Look Rachel, we are not professional docs like yourself, so can you just tell us whats wrong with her?" Jack said clearly starting to lose his cool.

"She might have- she might have brain damage" she said sadly.

"Oh my god" Sally said shockingly "I-I don't know what to say".

Wanting to get out of the place, Ric stormed out and Jack plonked himself in a chair, burying his face in his hands.

Rachel looked on in hurt and worry not knowing what to do herself. She had become quite close with Martha over the past few months, she just hoped she would be okay.

"Uh, is Cass going to be ok?" Sally managed to say biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah she should be fine you can go in and see her if you like. Martha is asleep in the bed next to her, we won't know for sure whats going on until the tests come back though", Rachel replied.

"Thanks" replied Sally has she slowly made her way into the bedroom.

Rachel turned herself around to face Jack who staring up at the roof.

"Jack" Rachel began

"Rach what you say isn't going to make a difference. I'm going home if anything comes up give me a buzz"

"OK" Rachel replied smiling weakly.

* * *

_An hour later_

"Hey Cass, Sal" Ric said sort of happily to see Cassie was awake.

"Hey" said Cassie "I didn't think you were going to come back tonight"

"How could I not come back and say hi to my sister?"

After the 3 were talking and making calls to family and friends, Rachel burst her way into the room with a huge smile on face stretching from ear to ear.

"Guess what Martha's test have come back already and no damage has been done to her brain!" cheered Rachel

"Oh my god" said Ric "Are you positive?" making sure he had heard correctly

"Yes I am positive but she might have a sore head for a few days. Other than that she should be as good as gold"

"I'm going to give Jack and Mr Stewart a call. They'll be so happy"

* * *

It was now 11pm. At 8:30 Martha had woken and already had a visit from Alf and Jack. Her head was extremely sore and her cuts were making a face hot and itchy. Cassie was asleep in the bed beside her and she kept tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. She couldn't take anymore so she pressed her buzzer. Within a few minuets Rachel appeared at the door.

"Martha is everything ok?" she asked

"I can't sleep" she replied. Martha couldn't believe she was actually going to say this but if she wanted a good night sleep she needed to be with him.

"Would you be able to call Jack and see if he can come here now?"

"Yeah no worries" smiled Rachel.

Martha couldn't believe that the one guy she cried over every night was the only guy who could make her feel safe and comfort her. 20 minutes later Jack appeared at the door.

"Somebody told me that you needed me" smiled Jack.

"I can't sleep" Martha moaned.

"Aww come here" Jack said.

She happily accepted has Jack sat up on the bed. She snuggled into his chest and she finally knew she was safe and she could get a good night sleep!

NEXT CHAPTER: Jack and Sam start to show cracks in their relationship. Cassie and Martha return home. Also, why is Martha upset and keep pushing everybody away?

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't wait to get out of the place" whined Martha "Cass was so lucky she only had to spend 1 night here"

Mattie and Ric couldn't help but laugh at her complaints. "It couldn't of been that bad, it was only 3 nights" mentioned Mattie.

"Yeah, 3 nights to many" laughed Martha

"So what time are you getting discharged today?" questioned Ric.

"Rach said she would take me home after her shift which should finish in about 10" explained Martha.

"Well why did we come all this way to visit you when your getting discharged in like 10 minutes?" asked Ric

"Good question" replied Martha "But I think I know the answer" A cheeky grin spread across Martha's face. Mattie and Ric looked on in curiosity.

"It's because you love me so much. That's why you came all this way to visit me" smiled Martha

"Hahaha very funny" Matilda smiled.

"Yeah yeah, in your wildest dreams" scoffed Ric while rolling his eyes.

"Hey" exclaimed Martha trying to sound offended.

"It's th…" Ric began but a knock at the door interrupted them from their thoughts.

"Hey guys" greeted Rachel. "My shifts finished now so we can get you home Martha"

"Sounds good to me. I don't plan coming back here in a long time" Martha said as she hopped her way out of bed.

"Yeah we will get out of here too. Me and Mattie have to go and pick something up for Sal" smiled Ric

"That's why you came here. You cheeky bastard" laughed Martha. "I can't believe I'm related to you" mumbled Martha, but unfortunately Ric still heard.

"Hate to break it to ya sweetheart, but I am ya cousin whether you like it or not" protested Ric

"I didn't say you weren't, I said I can't believe it"

"Technically they're the same thing"

"Actually they're not, they're completely diff…" ranted Martha

"Guys does it really matter" interrupted Mattie

"I honestly do not care" exclaimed Ric

"Alright, alright" exclaimed Martha "No need to get nippy. You just hate the fact the I outsmart you again" Martha said as she followed Mattie and Rachel out of the room.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Sam, I'm going out, not sure when I'll be back" Jack called out.

"Where are you going?" questioned Sam.

"Ah, just down to the beach, maybe off to Noah's" replied Jack and with that he took off.

"Sure he's going to the beach. He's off to see Martha- again" said Sam quietly.

She plonked herself on the couch took the remote in her hand, flicked the telly on wondering what she was going to do for the rest of her day.

"Coming, hang on a sec" called Martha. She practically started skipping towards the door.

"Hey" Martha said as she opened the door to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello" said a cheery Jack.

"Shouldn't you be with your shadow?" asked Martha

"Sorry?" questioned Jack

"Your shadow" repeated Martha "You know the one your dating"

"Oh" sighed Jack "She's at home and I came here to see how you are"

"Jack, you've been here everyday seeing how I am for the past week" Martha replied turning around. "I don't know about you, but I can take care of myself"

"OK" Jack said as he threw his hands up in defense. "I'm going" he said as he left, only to knock into another body.

"Sorry mate" apologized Jack

"That's alright" replied Ric as Jack continued on with his journey. He exchanged looks with Mattie and Cassie.

"What's wrong with him" asked Ric

"Nothing" replied Martha, she exchanged looks with Cassie.

"Whoa, I saw that" laughed Ric

'Do you guys know something we don't?" questioned Mattie

"We don't know what your talking about" said Martha as she looked down at the floor.

"Hokey-dokey then" exclaimed Ric rubbing his hands together. "We- Cass, Mattie and I are taking you to the movies" announced Ric. "So lets go"

* * *

"Who wants a drink?" yelled Martha as she, Cass, Ric and Mattie walked into her apartment.

"Me" yelled the other three.

"Oh Mattie you left your sunglasses here the other day" said Martha "There under the coffee table" she added

Mattie made her way over to the coffee table. Has she picked up her sunnies she came across something that grabbed her attention. She picked it up and skimmed her eyes through it.

"Martha, what's this?" Mattie asked as she held the item up in her hand

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT'S HAS MATTIE FOUND OUT? WILL SHE, RIC AND CASSIE KEEP THEIR MOUTHS SHUT?**

Please Review


End file.
